


Techno's Hair

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, Sweet, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno wears his hair down for a night and gets complimented for it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 27
Kudos: 499
Collections: Anonymous, QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Techno's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write im ngl. -anon jams

Techno's phone dinged.

  


He had paused talking with Wilbur as his attention was dragged elsewhere and he tapped the screen. A message appeared and he nearly rolled his eyes at the name with it.

  


The message made him actually roll his eyes. 

  


Quackity talked to him from time to time. They would occasionally catch eyes while in town or they'd be stuck alone in conversation as their friends interacted. They've even had a fight or two whenever the time came for a new competition. That was an inevitable factor, however. 

  


However that led to the duck sending him a proposal to the dance the town was holding, he wouldn't know.

  


"No.  _ No. _ " he grumbled as he typed, beating the man on the other side of the conversation as text bubbles appeared. He didn't need excuses.

  


Wilbur snorted as he peered over Techno's shoulder, eying the text with peaked interest. "Why not? It looks like he really likes you," he teased, winking. 

  


Techno glared at him and turned his phone off with a rough click. "Not. Happening. I don't even like dances, Wilbur," he cringed. "Being stuck in a building with a bunch of people? No thanks," he waved him off. 

  


Wilbur rolled his eyes and continued to untangle the hair before him with a small hum. "Quackity isn't too bad," he said, "why not give him a chance?"

  


"I'm not getting peer pressured into this, Wil," he said instead of answering. But, with a gentle tug of his hair he gave in, just to avoid the sharp pain. "It's not Quackity. I'm just… not into that stuff," he sighed, running his finger along the side of his phone. Maybe if it was to anything else he'd consider it but social situations put him into a state of awareness that he wasn't fond of. "Are you almost done?"

  


"Almost, yeah," he agreed. "Are you sure you want it down? I could help you tie it up tomorrow," he suggested. 

  


Techno shook his head. "It's fine. I'll put it in a bun if it bothers me too much," he assured him. "I think I also have a headband Skeppy gifted me a while ago around here… whatever," he mumbled as he glanced around the room. It was mostly organized but there were a few things scattered about. 

  


"Dad's going to be volunteering," Wil mumbled thoughtfully. "I hear it's because Tommy and Ranboo are plotting something," he chuckled. 

  


"Tubbo's not in on it?" 

  


"Not that I know of," he answered, sighing as he finally took out the last hair tie. He weaved his fingers along the briad to unravel it before grabbing his brush. "But, you know the kids. They could all be in on it and hiding."

  


Techno nodded. "That's more likely, isn't it?" 

  


Wilbur didn't respond but Techno knew he was smiling at the comment. It confirmed his own suspicions over the situation. 

  


"Dad's gonna kill ya if you get involved," Techno said simply.

  


Wilbur chuckled and hit the back of his shoulder. "Shut up! He doesn't need to know. I'll be stealthy!" he laughed gently and shuffled back. He stood up and stretched with a grin before grabbing a bag off of Techno's bed. "Finished! You should go wash it and get the crud out," he said. 

  


Techno turned around and gathered up some of the stuff on the floor, putting it into the bag as Wilbur held it out to him. "I will," he said with a nod. Then, he stood up. "Thank you, Wil," he said, offering part of a smile before turning his back to him.

  


"Yep!" Wilbur said happily, moving to walk out of the room. "Give me a call if you change your mind on having it down," he said before walking across the hall and into his own room. 

  


Techno threaded his hands through his hair, letting his fingers flow all the way to his waist. It was a lot, and he didn't mind. In all honesty he enjoyed the length, it was the management he didn't prefer. So, he'd have it in braids. He'd usually keep it braided for a while but he managed to get it pretty screwed up after a training session. 

  


Dream was definitely a dead man, on that note. 

  


But, regardless, he figured now was a better time than any to just let it down for a while. He knew how to tie it up anyways so he'd be fine _.  _

  


* * *

  


By the time Techno had showered and dried his hair his phone had about twenty new messages and each one was of Quackity demanding some form of an answer for the rejection or a plead. 

  


Quite honestly the pushing of it was more annoying than the initial proposal. He scrolled through the messages before tossing his device onto the bed and moving to his closet. 

  


His clothes were neatly organized from more formal attire to more casual and more comfier clothes. He pulled out an undershirt and slipped it on, pulling his hair out from under it with a lazy sweep. Then, he put on some boxers and a pair of flannel bottoms. It was nice and he felt cozy. Not exactly tired but nice and relaxed, which was far better from his usually tense feel. 

  


That feel came back as something hit his window. He grumbled something and glared at it momentarily. He was willing to excuse it as a large bug or a stupid bird but then he saw the next pebble smack against it. 

  


Sighing and thinking it  _ might _ be Tommy coming home from sneaking out again he approached the window. It wasn't like he was going to let the blonde back inside but he always enjoys taunting him.

  


He pushed it open and peered to the ground, his heart stalling as he saw the familiar hybrid down below. He also barely avoided getting hit by a pebble that had been thrown as he opened the window.

  


"Techno!" he chirped excitedly, wings fluttering behind him. 

  


Techno couldn't match the enthusiasm, sighing instead. "What do you want, Quackity?" he asked, plucking up the pebble and tossing it as him.

  


"I came to-" he flinched as the pebble hit him on the head. " _ Ow _ ," he hissed and rubbed ths spot. "I came to ask you out!" he sent a smile up to him. 

  


A frown formed on his face. "I already said no, Quackity," he answered, "how'd you even find my room? There's a ton to choose from." He leaned a bit out the window o get a better look down, resting his arms on the sil as he relaxed.

  


"I asked Tommy!" Quackity answered quickly. "And uh- you said no to the dance. I was gonna ask you- uhm," he trailed off as he stared, eyes wide with wonder. "Wow you're pretty," he breathed.

  


From his angle the light reflected beautifully off Techno, making him look angelic. That, mixed with the hair leaking over his shoulders and swaying with the wind made his heart rate rise. 

  


An admiring grin took over his face. "I never realized how long your hair is, it's like Rapunzel," he commented. "Its so pretty…"

  


Techno felt a bit put off from the sudden compliments and grabbed at his hair a bit self consciously, tugging at the strands. "Knock it off," he huffed instead. "I… look, this is… I'm not talking like this. You can come up if you want," he gestured into his room. 

  


Quackity beamed and his wings fluttered excitedly again before he jumped into the air and they flapped. He wasn't particularly a good flier, but he didn't have to use his wings long to reach the ledge of Techno's window and crawl inside. 

  


The room was quaint, and Quackity had a fun time taking glances around before Techno cleared his throat. 

  


"So uhm," Techno rubbed the back of his neck, "you… Wanna ask me out?"

  


The duck seemed very happy to be asked. "Yeah! I've been trying all night," he gestured to Techno's phone. "Honestly I'm a little hurt you don't wanna dance with me but after a bit of thinking I figured something different might be better!" he beamed. "That and… Skeppy told me you're not really social," he mumbled. 

  


That was sort of sweet, everything considered. "So you went whining and they told you to change it up?"

  


"I wouldn't say  _ whining _ ," Quackity defended, sitting on the bed. 

  


Techno sat down by him hesitantly. "So… What else would you do on a date?" he asked.

  


"Is this an interview?" he teased, gaining an amused huff. "I'd take you stargazing if you want," he said, "I know a lake we can go too, swim a little, have a late night picnic." He looked up to the ceiling as he painted the picture. "Or we can play some bedwars together- I'm not good at it but I can try," he shrugged. 

  


"That sounds fun," Techno agreed in a mumble. "All of that… sounds fun," he said. 

  


Quackity smiled. "We can have our own dance too," he said, gently taking Techno's hand, kissing the knuckles. "Anything, if you'll be my date to it."

  


Techno has never labeled himself as the romance type, but he'd be lying if his heart didn't skip a beat. "I… Can't dance," he replied, his voice evening out in a defense more than anything. He wanted to hide the emotions he felt on a reflex. 

  


"I'll show you," Quackity added back. "I know enough. We can have fun," he brought the hand down. 

  


Fun was appealing. 

  


"I'm not sure I can trust that judgment," he said instead.

  


"Want me to prove it?" Quackity suggested. "I'll dance with you right now. I have music on my phone," he dug the device from his pocket and stood up, pulling Techno with him. "We can have fun now, enjoy ourselves. If… you don't like it I'll go home," he said with a smile. 

  


Techno looked him over as he stood before nodding.

  


* * *

  


The height difference made Quackity leading slightly awkward. But, he did make Techno's heart pound with how kindly he led him. The domestic feel of it turned his face a light red and he found a small comfort as they swayed around sweetly. 

  


It felt like hours they were there, commenting to each other and moving to the music that softly came from Quackity's phone. 

  


Things went a bit south as Quackity tried dipping Techno, causing them both to fall with shared laughter. 

  


Quackity opened his eyes, leaning up a bit off of Techno's chest. His breath hitched at the sight. 

  


Techno was  _ godly _ . His smile was huge and perfect as he laughed. Red dusted his cheeks and around his pointed ears. His pink hair was sprawled across the floor, and shaping his face in such a beautiful way. 

  


"Pretty," he mumbled. 

  


Techno chuckled and peaked an eye open, his heart stuttering as he met Quackity's brown eyes. 

  


Techno's ruby eyes were perfectly soft as they peered into the hybrid, watching as he shuffled a hand to gently wipe strands of hair off his face. 

  


"You're so pretty," he repeated softly, almost entranced.

  


Techno swallowed his breath that time. 

  


Quackity leaned up closer to his face, his hand cupping his cheek gently. "You know that, don't you?" he asked. "You're lovely, so lovely," he rubbed his thumb across his cheek to gently poke at the corner of his mouth.

  


Tempting.

  


"Thank you," Techno mumbled in response, any comment leaving him as the affection drove him dumb. "I… I think I'd like to be your date, Quackity," he said.

  


Quackity smiled a bit and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad, Techno," he replied, "I'm so fucking happy."

  


His wings were more than enough proof for that as they flapped excitedly, causing Techno's hair to blow a bit and become more disheveled. 

  


He pressed a kiss to his nose and head. Techno was burning up beneath him before their lips met for a moment in a sweet kiss. 

  
  



End file.
